User talk:Opark 77
Hi Opark 77 -- we are excited to have ER wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a great start on this wiki, and it's especially nice to see you welcoming your other contributor! If you have any questions, or I can help you set anything up (templates, skin, logo, etc), please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 19:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Ideas to work on this wiki. Thanks for praising me on my contributions on this wiki. I have some ideas for make this wiki comprehensive and work. Categorized the pages that are , fixed some infobox and template issues, create some pages like the actors who portrayed the main characters in ER and some other main characters who we're not created yet, crease many page above , set up images for the main characters, as well as creating the storyline of all of episodes on that show. I think we fixed up the casting section in each season by removing the cast infoboxes and line them up with the bulleted list with the names of the actors, their characters and their current occupation in each other. That will make it easy to the readers. I'm an admin in the Die Hard wiki, so I know in some ways how to make some pages comprehensive and such. I hope you like my idea. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I meant to say we should try to fix the cast section with bulleted lists like this. *Anthony Edwards as Mark Greene - Attending Emergency Medicine Attending *George Clooney as Doug Ross - Emergency Paediatric Fellow That's what I meant to say. Some of the crew members listings on some of the seasons are missing, from Season 3 to Season 15. The casting list through Season 8 and Season 11 are also missing. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you say on the cast section. I just suggesting. But I do think we should use bulleted lists for the supporting and recurring cast when we get the time. We should also separate supporting cast members like recurring doctors, nurses, patients, family members and such. I was a big fan of ER, so I know enough about it. I have seasons 1-4 6-8 and 13. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I managed some episodes, including Hell and High Water, The Long Way Around, Fathers and Sons, Such Sweet Sorrow, Sailing Away and Scoop and Run. I'll help out with this wiki when I available. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Clooney Nice job setting a page of George Clooney. I just fixed the 15th season episode he was in, which was actuallly Old Times. Other than that, good work. I see what else I can do for this wiki. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Cast of ER Sounds like a good idea to create pages for the actors on ER. Sherry Stringfield was only on the first episode of Season 12, which it's called Canon City until she departed for the second time. Noah Wyle appeared in five episode in the fifteen season that starts from The Beginning of the End to Old Times and again in And in the End.... I'll create some episodes and maybe some of the main characters on that show that are not yet created. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Some update So far, I made episodes The Visit and May Day, plus the character Greg Pratt. That's what I did so far. I might try to create episodes that have impact on the show. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Greg Pratt and others Well, creating infomation on the infobox is not easy. Greg Pratt wasn't easy for me to create. We could also fix of the other characters' infoboxs that haven't been completed. I also created the season 8 episode Partly Cloudy, Chance of Rain. I'll figure which other episodes I should create. Anyway, Nice job with Michael Crichton and the crew infobox. I notice that some crew members, like John Wells and Christopher Chulack, made a lot of contributions to that show. What do you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 16:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. Chulack directed a lot of episodes of ER. John Wells did some work on shows like The West Wing and Third Watch. One season 8 episode, Brothers and Sisters, crossed over with a Third Watch episode Unleashed. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I created episode Old Times Hey, So far I created some episode infoboxs on the episodes I created, plus created episodes Twas the Night and Two Ships. I also recently created the season 15 episode Old Times. That episode has the appearances of Doug Ross, Carol Hathaway and Peter Benton from the roles they departed in. That what I did so far. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) There's a page that should be deleted. This page The UnforgeTABLE rETURN should be deleted since it's not a episode and someone messed up the title spelling of it. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episodes You're welcome of my contributions on the episodes of the show. I recently created the episode On the Beach since that was the final regular episode of Anthony Edwards before his return as Mark Greene in a flashback scenes of Heal Thyself. I'll see to that when some of the other episodes get their infoboxes. I also created the page of actress Maura Tierney who portrayed Abby Lockhart. That's what I did so far. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Community message and ideas. I see that you changed the community message on the ER and put my name on it for my efforts. So thank you for that. I created some page of various ER episodes; Good Luck, Ruth Johnson, I'll Be Home For Christmas, Freefall, The Gallant Hero & The Tragic Victor and And in the End.... I also created the article of actress Alex Kingston, who portrayed Elizabeth Corday. One other thing I thought of. We should probably replace some of the pictures of the original cast members in their infoboxs and we might need some episode images from important scenes. Like I mentioned before, I also think we should set up sections for recurring characters in various seasons of ER and divide them, such as doctors, nurses, staff members, family members, patients and such. What do you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 20:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I agree we should create some articles regarding some of the recurring characters. As I mentioned before, I also created Maura Tierney, the actress who portrayed Abby. I should create one or two episodes today. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Updates on what I did. Here's some things. I created the article of actor Goran Višnjić, who portrayed Luka. I also created episodes The Longer You Stay, The Crossing and Family Practice. That's what I did so far. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I managed to create a page for actress Laura Innes, as well as the episode No Good Deed Goes Unpunished. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I created episodes Exodus, The Human Shield, Status Quo and When Night Meets Day and the actor Shane West. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply Nice job on finding the image of Laura Innes. I also created a recurring character of the first season name William Swift, the acting Chief of Emergency Medicine. Tomorrow, I might created a couple of episodes of ER. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Nice job on improving this wiki. I see you made a lot of improvements in this wiki, including the character infobox and added images of each DVD season pictures, which is nicely done. Anyway, I created the episode The Healers and set up the infobox for Archie Morris, the new one you created just so you know. What else do you think I should do with this wiki? BattleshipMan (talk) 19:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I created Mekhi Phifer, the actor who portrayed Greg Pratt, and Scott Grimes, who portrayed Archie Morris. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Episodes created in this wiki. I did the count on how many episodes that we're created in this wiki. All episodes from Season 1 have been created before I joined this wiki. So far, we got 4 from the second season, 4 from the third season, 2 from the fourth season, one from the fifth season, 4 from the sixth season, 3 from the seventh season, 5 from the eighth season, one from ninth season, 3 from the tenth season, 3 from the eleventh season, 2 from the twelfth season, 3 from the thirteenth season, none on fourteenth season and 12 on the fifteenth season (10 of those episodes we're created before I got here). That what episodes we got so far. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Background and episodes. Well, the background looks okay. Could be a little better, but it looks good otherwise. It will do for now. I also added the twelfth season episode Body & Soul, so that's three episodes from season 12 that we're created. I better add more episodes soon. Nice job on finding pictures for Mekhi Phifer, Scott Grimes and Parminder Nagra. I see also you found images for Ray Barnett and Rachel Greene. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding images of those actors and the character Cleo Finch. I'll make sure to put quotation marks on the episode titles. And yeah, you should re-watch some of the episodes of ER and start updating them, probably some landmark episodes, like Love's Labor Lost, Hell and High Water, The Long Way Around, All in the Family, Such Sweet Sorrow, On the Beach, etc. You can update any episode you want. I also think we probably should replace the images in the infoboxes on Mark Greene, Doug Ross, Carol Hathaway, Susan Lewis and Peter Benton, just a suggestion. I also created the infobox of Elizabeth Corday, just so you'll know. BattleshipMan (talk) 08:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) What's been created in this wiki. I created articles of episodes Impulse Control, Brothers and Sisters, Don't Ask, Don't Tell. 300 Patients and An Intern's Guide to the Galaxy. I also created articles of the actor Paul McCrane, who portrayed Robert Romano, and the character Donald Anspaugh. That's what I set up so far. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for replying. I know my grammer needs better work. I'll see to it when I set up quotation marks on the episode pages that don't have them. I also had to fix a problem with the episode page Brothers and Sisters since the beginning part of it had italic texts all over it. I might create at least two episodes and an series regular today. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem on that. Also, I just created articles of episodes Day For Knight and Sand and Water and actress Linda Cardellini, who portrayed Samantha Taggart. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Here's the update, I created episodes Strange Bedfellows, From Here to Paternity, The Storm: Part 1 and The Storm: Part 2. We are up to 200 pages. You will need to create a new main page and get any pages above that to make this wiki spotlight criteria. That's how my wiki Die Hard wiki became spotlighted. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I think when we expand to episodes that we're made, we might want to set up sub-sections like Acts 1 to 5 since in the Plot sections of each episode to make things easier. When we see a episode that the main actor credited, but did not appear in the episode, we should do list them in credited only. For example. * Anthony Edwards as Doctor Mark Greene (credited only) Anyway, I should created a few pages next week. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) New articles created I created episodes Home and Ghosts, as well as the character Jeanie Boulet and the actor who portrayed her, Gloria Reuben. I also created the actor David Lyons, who portrayed Dr. Simon Brenner in the last two seasons of ER. BattleshipMan (talk) 07:51, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice work on publishing those photos on those pages. You should make sure those short pages go above 300 byles since I had to do that on the shorts page on my wiki. One other thing, You should probably also check out the wording on episodes The Storm: Part 1 and The Storm: Part 2, since those episode we're George Clooney's final regular appearances before his cameo return on Such Sweet Sorrow and his final appearance in Old Times. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I created episodes The Letter, Ambush and John Carter, M.D., as well as the actress Angela Bassett, who portrayed by Catherine Banfield. BattleshipMan (talk) 07:29, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what you doing so far. But here's the update. I created episodes Dead of Winter, Where the Heart Is, Baby Shower, Fear, Back in the World and Flight of Fancy, as well as characters Dave Malucci, Anna Del Amico & Janet Coburn and actors Michael Michele (who portrayed Cleo Finch), Kellie Martin (Who portrayed Lucy Knight), Maria Bello (who played Del Amico) and Erik Palladino (the actor who portrayed Malucci). BattleshipMan (talk) 22:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there. I finished created the articles of all the main characters and all of the series regulars on ER and a few episodes. They could use some grammer work. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Update Welcome back, first of all. Alright, here's the deal. I created a few more episodes. I also set up articles of all of the main characters that haven't been created before and all of the series regulars who portrayed them, including Maria Bello, Kellie Martin, Erik Palladino, Ming-Na, Sharif Atkins and Angela Bassett. Those pages will need imaging, probably some grammer changes as well. That's what I did so far. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Design Team Hola, recently a few members of the Wikia Design Team created a new wordmark and new skin for this Wiki. They can be seen here and here. Feel free to use them if you would like. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, there. You need to set up the new wordmark and new skin for this Wiki that is place on here. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the apologies. Thanks for the apologies for been absent for awhile and leaving me to do most of this work when I can. I created a few episodes, including Great Expectations, The Dance We Do and Four Corners. Plus, as you know, a new wordmark and skin is here, awaiting to be put in. One other thing, there is still some main cast members in need of image in their infoboxes, including Maria Bello, Kellie Martin, Sharif Atkins, Erik Palladino, Ming-Na and Angela Bassett. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Video Library Hello! I just wanted to make sure you knew Wikia has a number of ER that could be good for your community. Our videos are fully licensed to Wikia for use on our sites, so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like videos from YouTube and other host sites sometimes are. Videos in the Wikia Library are viewable worldwide and since Wikia does have the full license for these videos, your wikia can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos were used on relevant pages within the wikia, added to the related videos module, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. If I don't hear back from you by next week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC)